Reunited
by JuicyFruity39
Summary: After being separated for years, Jason Grace can finally meet his sister whom he has heard so much about it.


**Hey guys! As ILoveJamesSiriusPotter requested, this is the oneshot about Jason and Thalia catching up on each other's lives after being seperated from each other when they were young.**

**Sorry this took me a longer time than I had hoped to post, but my computer had a malfunction and ended up deleted a part that I had worked on and so I got really frustrated and stopped working on...**

**If you haven't, you should check out my other stories! There's a lot of Percabeth, Tratie and Thuke (and others)!**

_Reunited_

Jason didn't know what to expect. He had pictured his sister to be like him, long blonde hair, has the skills to fly and looks, overall, to be a pretty nice kind of person. Instead, Thalia was just the opposite. She had startling dark black hair, was deathly terrified of heights and with one look can send you crying to your mother. When she first arrived, she had came with the huntresses, who were all carrying bows and glaring at all the boys in camp.

Jason was waiting with Piper and Leo by his side, staring at his sister. "She looks so different," Piper pointed out.

"Yeah, I know," Jason mumbled.

"But she is hot!" Leo said, grinning.

Jason and Piper turned to Leo, who turned deep red. Piper punched Leo in the arm, "Careful, or else Thalia and the huntresses might maim you with their arrows."

Leo shuddered at the thought.

Jason ignored the two of them and watched as Thalia and the huntresses came to a stop in front of her brother. They stared at each other for a second, before Thalia turned to her fellow huntresses.

"Go meet Chiron," Thalia ordered.

"Are you sure?" One of the huntresses asked.

Thalia nodded, turning to Jason. "I need to speak to my brother. Alone." The huntresses didn't question Thalia, who appeared to be the leader of the bunch. They seemed a little hesitant when it came to the idea of leaving their must trusted general with a boy, even though he was her brother, but they all reluctantly turned away, heading toward the big house.

"Guys," Jason said, turning to Leo and Piper, "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah," Piper nodded.

"You know where to find us," Leo said, the two leaving the brother and sister.

Jason looked back to Thalia, who was staring at him, taking in his appearance. She studied him for several moments, before sighing. "You know, I heard about you, Jason. I heard that you could strike fear in your opponents with just staring at them and that you can conjure and create some of the worsts storm. But really, when I see you, all I can think about is a teddy bear."

Jason chuckled, "And when I look like you, I _am _scared."

Thalia just laughed. The two sat down on a couple of rocks near the campfire. A few people scurried away from Jason and Thalia, while a couple tried to get closer to overhear their conversation. Jason, however, had no clue what to say. He wasn't exactly used to seeing his sister. He wasn't sure if just saying hi and trying to talk about their daily life was really a great option.

"Um, you're huntresses don't seem to like me very much," Jason pointed out, as if it wasn't obvious.

Thalia raised her eyebrows and smirked as if it was a boneheaded thing to say, "Of course not. You're a boy."

"And you're the general?"

"Yeah."

"What happened to the other one? Before you became one? Did she just step back from power and did you have to fight her for it?"

Thalia froze and looked up into her brother's eyes. Jason knew that he hit a soft spot because when Thalia spoke, she voice didn't have that tough, guarded edge to it. "Zoe Nightshade was the general before me. I didn't have to fight her because...because she died in battle about a week after I became a huntress."

"What kind of quest was it?"

Thalia shrugged. "It was during the titan war when Kronos was threatening to overpower Olympus. We had to travel to some mountain to fight off Atlas, who had taken Annabeth and forced her to hold the weight of the sky."

"The weight of the...gods, I mean, I knew Annabeth was tough but I didn't know she was invincible!"

Thalia smirked, "Technically, Percy's the invincible one. He's the one that took a nice dive in the river Styx."

"Wow," Jason mumbled, a little enviously. Percy really does get everything: invincibility, a beautiful and very intimidating girlfriend and great, reliable friends. Jason seemed like such an outsider here, like he was the enemy, like he was someone trying to steal away Percy's glory. He was surprised that Annabeth would even talk to him.

"Percy was pretty great."

"He hear he's the hero of the Great Prophecy."

Thalia smirked, "Technically no."

"But he defeated Kronos..."

"He _fought _Kronos, but he wasn't the hero of the Great Prophecy. Luke Castellan was."

"Luke...," Jason trailed off. "Hey, Annabeth told me about that guy! You, him and her all traveled to Camp Half-Blood when you were very young. The three of you all ran away from home."

Thalia nodded and Jason could see how difficult it was for Thalia to talk about him, and Jason seemed to understand why. "'A half-blood of the eldest gods shall reach sixteen against all odds.' That was Percy. Percy was a hero of the fight. He killed so many monsters and helped to win the war. He's one of the most powerful demigods out there and he managed to make it to sixteen, which _never _happens. He's loved around this camp and so when he disappeared, it was a tragedy, especially to Annabeth."

"But what about Luke?"

Thalia sighed. "'The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap. A single choice shall end his days. Olympus to preserve or raze.' Percy always thought that that was about him, that he was the one that needed to die in order to save Olympus, that he would need to sacrifice himself. He was wrong. Luke was that hero. He stabbed himself, which killed Kronos and saved Olympus. Luke died that day."

"Did you...you know...?"

"Did I love him?" Thalia smirked as if she was thinking about all the fond memories that she and Luke had shared, or of the impossibility of the two of them, making it almost comical. "At the time I did, but I knew that it would never work out. I knew that in the long run, Luke and I could never be together, so I became a huntress."

"Was it easier that way?"

Thalia smiled, "In a way, yes. Being able to turn my back on boys just seemed like a better option than hurting." Thalia chuckled, "But enough about that. What about you and Piper?"

"What about us? We're just friends."

"Come on, Jas, a daughter of Aphrodite that _doesn't _like attention? You're not going to get another opportunity like that. Okay, she's beautiful and you obviously like you so stop wasting your time."

"I hardly even know the girl. All of our memories, they were just fake."

"Doesn't mean that you can't make more. Don't waste the time that you have now because you might lose them. Take it from me. I would know."

Jason shrugged as he thought about Piper. He had to admit that finding a non-egotistical or makeup/beauty-centric daughter of Aphrodite was rare, and he really did like Piper and he felt bad that what she thought they had was just fake.

"How about we not talk about that?" Jason asked.

Thalia grinned, "Fine with me."

Jason smiled at his older sister and Thalia sighed. "What?"

"I remember that smile, Jason. I might not have known you for very long but I won't forget your face. Whenever you did something stupid or got what you want, you would smile like that. I think that's why people were always so eager to be around you. You lit up the room, whereas I just scared them out of it."

"Admit Thals, you are little scary with the bows and the look. Just general demeanor."

Thalia punched Jason.

Although it hurt pretty badly, Jason still laughed and for a second, it was like they were children again. It was like they were never separated, together for their entire lifetime. It was as if Jason had known who Thalia was, instead of trying to remember a life that someone forced out of his memory.

"I miss you, Jason," Thalia said, smiling. "I miss having my brother around."

Jason shrugged, "I'm glad I found out that I had a sister. At least there's someone out there that seems to have a real memory of me."

Thalia sighed, "Look, Jason, just because someone screwed with memory doesn't mean that you're actually screwed. Stop giving them what they want, stop wasting your time worrying about something that you can't change."

"I-I just, I feel like there's someone that I need to find. I feel like there's a place out there I belong to."

"Jason, you're a demigod. You belong here."

Jason sighed, "I know that, but if I belong here, why do I feel like such an outsider? There's a place out there that I belong to, and it isn't here. I have to find it."

"Jason, just stop for a second," Thalia said. She put her hands on Jason's shoulders. "Stop thinking about it. Stop worrying that you're alone, because your not. Alright, Airhead?"

"What did you just call me?" Jason said, smirking, raising his eyebrows.

"Airhead. It's what I called you when you were a kid."

"What'd I call you?"

Thalia grinned. She stood up, strapping her bow around her shoulder. "That's for me to know, and for you to never find out." She started heading toward the big house.

"Hey, Thalia! Wait!" Jason immediately stood up and started to follow Thalia. "Hey, you can't just call me Airhead and then walk away!"

"Bye Airhead!" Thalia said with a smirk. "I'll see you later."

"Hey, Thalia! Wait! Thalia!"

**Thanks for reading!**

**Would you mind leaving me a little review?**

**~Juicyfruity39**


End file.
